1. Field of the Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to a circuit board; more particular, to a circuit board having interior space.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional circuit board usually needs to be provided with a specific interior space, so that a plurality of holes are formed in the inner plates of the conventional circuit board to define the specific interior space.
However, when the inner plates are laminated to form one part of the conventional circuit board, the gel used for combining the plates tends to flow toward the holes of the inner plates, such that the actual interior space of the conventional circuit board is different from the specific interior space. Thus, the interior space of the conventional circuit board can't be accurately controlled to achieve high precision requests
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive through industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.